Bringer of Leaves: New-Leaf, New Bringer
by Vinejay - Vinewings of Airclan
Summary: Have you heard of the seasons? New-Leaf, Green-Leaf, Leaf-Fall, and Leaf-Bare. Well, There are chosen cats called the Bringers of Leaves. They have to travel to every part of the Warrior Cat world and spread their season, This is about Longtail Becoming the new Bringer of New-Leaves.
1. 1 Begining

New-Leaf was arriving at the Forest Clans. I must move on, but i have not much time. I tell myself to hurry and be of haste, but i am tired from traveling, I am getting old. I need to choose a new _Bringer of Leaves._ I need to chose one earlier than usual. Perhaps Spottedleaf? No, she is destined to die soon, maybe even Longtail? Yes, yes! That one is perfect, hopefully I can get there in time. Finally, I've arrived, now time to spread New-Leaf.

-Longtail P.O.V-

.

.

.

It Was a bright day, I was getting bored. Then, I see Lionheart and Whitestorm coming through the camp. Ughhh, I think as I see a kit coming behind him, He

smells D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G! I hear Bluestar call a meeting. "Let all cats old enoulgh to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting," she

says. I'm guessing it's for that stra

nge " _Kit_ " , I spat out the word. I walk over towards Darkstripe, I ask him, "What is THAT smell, it disgusts me," he says,

"you should know, it's the smell of a **_Kittypet_** _!"_ He spat out the word just like I did, Then Darkstripe whispered in my ear, " And it is against the warrior code to

take in _kittypets." I hear Bluestar saying something, Then I hear her more clearly, "I have found a cat that is_ willing _to become an apprentice,"_ I realize she

means the _kittypet. I yell out, "_ _Lucky_ to become an apprentice!", I hear her go on with the meeting. When she stopped speaking, I could tell the little kit

was scared by his fear-scent, I hear people asking where he came from, I'm surprised by how they can't tell the scent of that _kittypet. I yowl in disgust, " Look_

at his collar, he's a _Kittypet! Once a kittypet always a kittypet! This Clan needs wildborn warriors, not another soft mouth to feed_ _."_ Lionheart whispered

something into, who Bluestar calls _"_ Rusty's", ears, Then I hiss out another insult, " Your collar is a mark of twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you

a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor kittypet who fills the woods with it's pitiful tinkling." When I

heard cats approving of me I shout another, " The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your _Twoleg stench doesn't."_ I look back at

Darkstripe to see approval or appreciation, but there was just grumpiness in his eyes, as usual. I noticed the kit's fear-scent go away, then He pounced on

me! We battled(I don't want to add details), near the end I saw an advantage, and took it. I bit his collar, for sure choking him would make him give up!

!*SNAP*! The collar broke and Rusty was set free, At once, Bluestar jumped down from the highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a thunderous

caterwaul. I was lying there catching my breath, I spat the collar out. My left ear STUNG **badly** , it must've been torn. Bluestar Snatched the collar from me

and said, " The newcomer has lost his twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken his approval- This cat has be released from the hold of his

twoleg owners and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice.


	2. 2 The Connection, Dreams

Chapter 2

-~Bringer of New-Leaves P.O.V.~-

As Bringer arrived at the forest she needed to eat. She sniffed the air for prey scents, she smelled a squirrel in a tree. As she stalked up the

tree, it began budding with leaves, then she pounced, killing the squirrel with a swift bite. As Bringer ate her squirrel, she sent a dream to Longtail.

-~Longtail P.O.V.~-

Longtail was strangely amazed that Firepaw brought Yellowfang here, he was more jealous than confused.

It was getting dark, so Longtail decided to go to sleep. As he was consumed by sleep, he had a dream.

There was a strange but beautiful She-cat, she had a green pelt, a stream-like stripe around her paw, she also had twigs enwoven into her fluffy tail, she also

had a purple flower in her ear.

She said, with a giggle, " I am the Bringer of New-Leaves, I have come to the forest to spread New-Leaf."

"What? Why did you come to me?" Longtail said, confused.

"I have been getting old, so I must pick a new Bringer of Leaves, and that is you Longtail, but first you must fulfill your destiny," she said more seriously.

"What should I call you, and do I have to go everywhere?", he said, almost complaining.

The she-cat said, "Longtail, my name is Lilypond, and again, you have to spread New-Leaf." Just as she said New-Leaf, she faded, and Longtail woke up.

A/N,

* * *

Hi guys, please, please, please, review I really need the encouragement! Also, I have a question for you guys, should I have it so everything in the story

could happen in the real books, or not, another thing, if not, should I feature some of my OC's in the story? Check out my other book,

The Hybrid Code: Into the Moose's Heart ! Spread your wings high and fly! ~Vinewings


	3. Author's note, sorry :(

Hi! I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update in a long time, it's just, it seems that you just don't have interest in my stories. I'm sorry if you especially don't have interest in this story, it is kinda weird. But just saying, I will try to make the chapters longer and more interesting. I hope you would understand if I discontinue this one. Most of you don't like it.

:\

:(


	4. 3 Time passes, It all gets wierd

**This is the last chap. I'm doing before it gets discontinued, Hopefully it will bring some love into this story.**

* * *

~o _Bringer P.O.V_. o~

It was Night-time, I hope it isn't too late to spread the New-Leaf. Sadly, it keeps getting chilly she's not sure why, but I

have a strange feeling about FrostShine. He's kind-of getting stranger each meeting. Oh well, I need to spread the

New-Leaf, like I said, it's getting late. LilyPond padded along the forest and she carefully tapped all the trees of the

ThunderClan territory. She was getting slow, so she speeded up. She jumped up the tall trees, she saw the whole

territories. Uh-oh, the Clan Gathering is today! I was supposed to do Four Trees today! Oh well, I'll just get started on

ShadowClan. LilyPond padded to the marshy pines, and towards the thunderpath. She was confident that the leaves and

plants and trees would protect her. As she padded upon the stinking path, she saw all the monsters coming to a halt. Oh

dear! This isn't what I meant as protecting me! I don't want the twolegs to get hurt, or the monsters. LilyPond sadly

walked across the thunderpath, she knew she couldn't move the fallen tree, it was not alive anymore. These were the

most terrible things she brought, she brought death. She also brought death by regrowing yew-berries, or the more

common name for them, death-berries. I must move on to ShadowClan territory, it has been a quarter moon since I

came!

~o _Longtail P.O.V_ _._ o~

"Hey kittypet! come over here! I got some slop for you!", I teased him. I knew this set him off, but I wanted Darkstripe

to be proud of me. Firepaw was here for a quarter moon by far. I am still waiting for the strange cat to come to me.

Maybe it was just a strange piece of fresh-ki-. . . . . . . Longtail saw the cat again, kind-of faded, so maybe no-one else

can see her. I remember, her name was LilyPond, I think. Apparently it wasn't a piece of fresh-kill after all, this strange

cat was true and real. I whisper, "Hey, be careful when I'm talking to you. I don't want cats to think I'm crazy, Okay?".

She said very well and moved over to the front of camp. I decided to follow her out of camp, I knew what she was

thinking, we could talk alone out here.

"So, what about this whole, Bringing New-Leaf?", I asked.

"It is not as simple as that Longtail." she said, "You have to go past this territory, always move west. You will have to go to the Hybrid-Tribe-Clans, the Twoleg places, and others, just keep moving west"

"Wait, so I have to go everywhere? Oh no, I can't do that!"

"Yes Longtail, I know you can. When you begin your lessons, you take on a new body and life."

"Bu-Bu-But!"

"It's fine, all you have to do is spread the New-Leaf."

I decided I could do this, I will gain a new life, I will gain a new energy, I will!

 **A/N**

* * *

 **Okay, I know It seems cheesy, I'm sorry, but this is the LAST CHAPTER IN THIS BOOK! I knew you would**

 **never read this Crap, It is terrible. YOU WILL UNDERSTAND ONCE I** **(if I ever)** **MAKE THE OTHER BOOKS!**


End file.
